


Prompt 5 - It's Just a Scratch

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Prompt 5 - It's Just a Scratch

"You've been shot!" Stiles exclaimed.

Peter looked down at the wound on his side. "It's nothing. Through and through, just needs time to heal."

"It's still bleeding!" Stiles pointed out.

"I've been busy taking care of those hunters," Peter said patiently. "Didn't realize it was there until just now."

"Let me..."

Peter took his hand. "There's no bullet and no wolfsbane. I just need a few minutes to heal and it'll be fine."

"It just looks awful," Stiles protested.

"I'm more annoyed that I have blood all over my clothes than anything," Peter was practical. 

"You would be," Stiles grinned.


End file.
